El regalo perfecto de papá
by Vegitta May
Summary: Como un padre es capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo por un hijo. Cualquier padre, incluso el príncipe saiyajin. Vegeta le dará a su hija el mejor regalo de navidad.


Los adornos abundaban en la casa, la navidad… estaba próxima. Mamá siempre se esmeraba en hacerla inolvidable, siempre había sido así. Pero en ésta ultima navidad, quien la convirtió en perfecta; fue mi padre.

Mi situación era complicada, me enamore de alguien imposible; de alguien que jamás seria aceptado por mi padre, lo deje ir hace siete años. De ese amor fugaz e imposible, me quedo lo mas bello que la vida y ese hombre me podrían dar; mi hijo Tarble. Su nombre era Son Goten; el hijo de Goku… de Kakaroto.

El orgullo de mi padre me castigó por un tiempo cuando se entero de mi falla, pero el apoyo de mi hermano y mi madre, así también como el inmenso amor que mi padre siente por mí, pudo más.

Goten jamás ha sabido de Tarble, fue la condición de mi padre para perdonarme, así que todos guardamos silencio. Mi hermano Trunks, y la mamá de Goten, no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero jamás le dijeron a él. Goten ahora vive en Francia, ahí trabaja y reside desde hace ya siete años, el tiempo y la distancia fueron mis mejores cómplices. Una tarde cuando Tarble regreso de ver a sus abuelos paternos, llego muy pensativo.

— ¿Qué piensas Tarble? —le pregunte.

—En algo que me preguntó mi abuelita Milk mamá— contesto mi hijo aun dudando en decirme.

— ¿Que fue lo que te pregunto tu abuela hijo?— no sabia que podía haberle dicho Milk, que lograra afectar a mi hijo. Cuando Tarble me respondió, yo me encontraba ya ansiosa.

—Mi abuelita me pregunto, ¿que me gustaría de obsequio para navidad? —me respondió.

— ¿Y por eso estas pensativo hijo?— Mi ansia desapareció. —Mañana si quieres le hacemos tu carta a santa— se me hacia que mi hijo le daba tanta importancia al tema, sin saber que no era la pregunta, sino lo que él realmente quería, lo que le afectaba.

— ¡Quiero que mi papá este conmigo, como los demás niños tienen al suyo!— me quede boquiabierta al oír el deseo de Tarble.

—Pero sé que no me lo va a traer, así que le pediré otra cosa, mañana hacemos la carta mamá. —

Y salió al patio a jugar, dejándome un inmenso dolor en el pecho, ¿Cómo le podía conceder ese deseo a mi hijo, sin despertar la ira de mi padre? las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin poderlas detener, — ¿Cómo?— me pregunte mil veces en un instante. Fui a mi cuarto, para que nadie me pudiera ver llorar, sin darme cuenta que había habido un tercero escuchando la platica de Tarble y yo.

Mi madre entraba a la cocina y noto a mi padre muy raro. Se acercó a él, lo abrazo y le pregunto.

— ¿Qué haces, Vegeta?— Mi padre estaba en un coraje sostenido y mi madre no sabia ¿Por qué?, — ¿sucede algo?— mi padre seguía sin responder y se soltó abruptamente de ella.

—Me estas asustando y no es nada gracioso, Vegeta— no entendía su comportamiento.

— ¡Ya cállate mujer!, déjame en paz— sin decir nada y con una rabia en su voz, salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo, dejándola sorprendida por su comportamiento.

— ¡Mono idiota!— no le quedo más que insultarlo, sin ser escuchada.

Mas tarde, salí de mi cuarto y busque a Tarble, pero no lo encontré.

—Mamá, ¿Sabes donde esta Tarble? Es hora de cenar y no lo encuentro. — le pregunte a mi mamá.******************

—Salió con Trunks al centro comercial y después lo iba a llevar a cenar, hija. ¿Tú no has visto a tu padre? No lo encuentro desde esta tarde y en la cámara de gravead no esta. — estaba preocupada. No sabia por qué mi madre todavía se mortificaba. Sabía que la fecha que seria pronto, no era de su agrado, era comprensible que no estuviera, mi madre lo ponía a hacer infinidad de cosas, que el llamaba tradiciones estúpidas.

Al día siguiente, era sábado, me levante y me dirigí al cuarto de Tarble, lo desperté para que se aseara y bajara a desayunar.

—Ándale perezoso, levántate y alístate para desayunar, después haremos la carta para santa— adormilado acento con la cabeza. Salí del cuarto de mi hijo y en el pasillo me tope con mi padre, no me hablo, — ¿que raro?— pensé, solo me miro profundamente, dio un suspiro y sonrió, después se marcho. Su actitud me intrigo, pero no le di más importancia. Ser el príncipe saiyajin, le daba esa actitud a mi progenitor. Así pasaron los pocos días que faltaban para Navidad y el día llego, trayendo a la casa mucha algarabía por todos lados, los preparativos casi estaban listos, solo era cuestión de detalles que los robots finalizarían.

Mi madre bajo bellísima, no sabia como le hacia, pero a pesar de no ser muy joven, lucia esplendida y mi padre todavía se quedaba hipnotizado por ella. Me gustaba verlo enamorado todavía, aunque en la vida lo admitiera. Tarble estaba impaciente por abrir los regalos, que Goku, Milk, Gohan y Videl, le habían traído. Trunks junto con Pan, se dedicaban a poner música navideña; mi padre los quería fulminar con la mirada. La cena estuvo lista y todos pasamos a la mesa a disfrutar el manjar que se había preparado para una ocasión tan especial.

Después de cenar, pasamos a la sala, a tomar el café y abrir los regalos. Tarble fue el primero en salir, siendo seguido por nosotros. Mientras mi hijo abría sus obsequios, los demás platicábamos de los viejos tiempos. Mi padre, se encontraba en el rincón, se le veía impaciente, me imagine que ya quería irse (no era muy sociable) pero sé que mi mamá no lo iba a dejar ir.

La reunión de navidad había sido un éxito. Mi madre se había lucido con todo. El cansancio de la noche venció a Tarble, quedándose dormido al pie del árbol, me dispuse a cargarlo para llevarlo a su cuarto, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, de repente se escucharon murmullos, me di la vuelta para ver que sucedía, fue cuando lo vi.

Era Goten, no lo podía creer, ¿Qué hacia en mi casa? ¿Quién había cometido el error de invitarlo?, no sabia que hacer, fue cuando Goten se acercó a mi.

—i Feliz navidad Bra!, ¿Él es Tarble… mi hijo?— me dijo, rozo mi mejilla delicadamente con su mano, retirando de ella las lagrimas que me daba la sorpresa. Todos nos miraban, pero lo único que hice fue voltear a ver a mi padre, él acento con la mirada, así que entregue a Tarble; a su padre, —Si… si, él es Tarble… tu hijo— nos abrazó muy fuerte, como aferrándose a nosotros. Cuando Tarble sintió el fuerte abrazo; despertó y miro a quien nos abrazaba.

— ¡Mamá, Santa si me trajo lo que realmente quería! Me trajo a mi papá, ¿Por qué… tú eres mi papá? ¿Verdad?— Tarble hablaba con mucha alegría, —Si Tarble, él es tu papá—señalando a Goten. Mi pequeño se abalanzo sobre Goten, fue enternecedor ver a padre e hijo, juntos por primera vez. — ¡Abuelito Vegeta, él es mi papá!— mi padre estaba de espalda, cuando mi hijo lo llamo, volteo y solo mostro su famosa sonrisa de lado, en un gesto de aprobación a Tarble. El niño les presumía a todos a Goten, como si fuera un juguete nuevo, que nadie había visto. Era gracioso verlo jalarlo hacia cada uno de los invitados, — ¡Abuelitos, él es mi pa…, pero si ustedes, son mis abuelos paternos, entonces mi papá es su hijo, entonces ya lo conocen!… ¡Tío Trunks!, ¡prima Pan!— Goten cargo al niño para ir a donde él quisiera. Estaban felices los dos de estar juntos.

Mientras tanto, voltee a ver a mis padres, mi papá tenia abrazada a mi madre, se le veía tranquilo, relajado.

Mi padre, el ser más orgulloso del universo, nos había dado el más generoso regalo que nos pudiera dar. Haciendo de la noche, una navidad perfecta.

Mi madre se sentía orgullosa de él. Venció su orgullo, por mi hijo y por mí. Ella lo abrazo y le dijo quien sabe que en el oído, que hizo que se sonrojara.

(—"Vegeta, como has sido un buen niño esta noche, tendrás un regalo extra"— le dijo Bulma,

—"¡Mujer, contrólate que hay visitas!"—sonrojado).

— ¿Qué le habrá dicho?— me pregunto.

Goku y Milk, se aproximaron a mis padres. —Hasta que hiciste algo bueno, Vegeta— se atrevió a decirle Milk.

— ¡No abuses!, "Bruja" ¡no abuses!— Casi podría haber oído, un tono de broma en la voz de papá. —Si Milk, mejor nos vamos— le dijo Goku.

Goku es un hombre que no es muy listo, pero de alguna manera tiene su manera de comunicarse con mi padre, una sola palmada en su hombro, le daba a entender que estaba orgulloso de su príncipe. Todos se fueron retirando, expresando miles de buenos deseos a mi recién reunida familia.

Me acerque hacia mi padre, lo abrace y bese en la mejilla. — ¡Gracias papá!... ¡Feliz Navidad!— él rio, — ¡Feliz Navidad! princesa— me respondió, regrese hacia donde estaba Goten con nuestro hijo.

Goten y yo teníamos mucho de que hablar así que nos dispusimos a salir al patio, mi papá le hizo una señal con dos dedos, que Goten, recibió con una sonrisa, solo ellos saben lo que hablaron, para que este sueño se hiciera realidad.

Ha pasado, ya un año de eso y Navidad ha llegado nuevamente. Mi madre ya anda con los preparativos y mi padre escondiéndosele. Lo normal, de todos los años, yo por mi parte espero mi segundo hijo, bueno hija y se llamara Bura.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Atentamente, Fam. Son-Vegeta Briefs


End file.
